How Harry and Friends End Twilight, Forever!
by Hufflepuff Chaser
Summary: Pretty much all twilight bashing. H/G R/Hr. Written for fun, r&r. Ginny and Hermione read the books, much bashing ensues. Horror because its Twilight, humour because I laughed writing it. Hope you enjoy! :  -Molly


How Harry and Friends End Twilight, Forever.

A/N: Well, I never thought I would ever post a Twilight story but do not fear all you fellow Potterheads, its complete Twilight bashing, and if any of you little "Twihards" read this and disagree feel free to comment or PM me, I would love to hear your feedback! Well! Happy Twilight bashing!

Dedications: This story is dedicated to Little Bear (magnoliamellark97) and Harley (MasakoDaenerys) I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, they are owned by J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.

It was a chilly day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny and Hermione were attending their last year at Hogwarts. The two girls were casually strolling through Hogsmeade, on their way to The Hog's Head, when they bumped into two old friends.

"Lavender? Pavarti?" questioned Ginny.

"Oh Merlin! Hi guys, we haven't seen you for ages! How are you?" Lavender exclaimed in her normal girly squeal.

"I'm doing pretty great, why don't we all have a Butterbeer together?" Replied Ginny.

"Sounds great!" Parvarti responded, joining them in their walk to the small pub.

They walked in silence for a while until they reached the doors of the Hog's Head, upon entering they found a table and sat down.

"Ginny, Hermione! Pav and I just finished reading this amazing Muggle book series!" Lavender gushed, Ginny and Hermione shared a look of confusion, when had Lavender and Pavarti ever read anything but gossipy style magazines?

"Oh yeah?" replied Hermione happy to be on the subject of books, "what is it called?"

"TWILIGHT!" Lavender and Pavarti screeched back, "You should read it; they're like, totally amazing! You can buy all four at the bookstore in Hogsmeade, run by that Squib man!"

"Ok, we'll check them out!" Ginny said, not realizing what she was getting into.

After the two groups had parted and it was time for Hermione and Ginny to be heading back to Hogwarts, they stopped in at the bookshop. They found the books easy enough and each bought a copy.

As soon as they were back in Hogwarts they walked straight to the common room and started to read.

They were only on the second chapter before Ginny and Hermione shared a look of pure disgust, how could they be reading a book so terribly written?

"Ginny! Look at all of these spelling mistakes! I want to poke my eyes out with pencils!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know! And what kind of a plot is this?" at this point both girls were laughing and often reading passages they found to be either, a) highly amusing and unrealistic, b) terribly written or c) virtually plot-less.

"Haha!" Hermione laughed, "This is the worst 'love story' I've ever read! And trust me, I've read some pretty bad ones when I was stuck at my older cousins! I ran out of homework and I didn't bring any books! I had to read all of these yucky love stories she had."

"I know right! Lockheart probably could have written something better!" Ginny retorted

When they had finally finished the first book they had a good laugh, "How are these popular? Why would anyone read this?" Hermione said between peels of laughter.

"I have no idea…" Ginny answered, "Oh Merlin! Here it says that there is a movie… Hermione, what's a 'movie'?"

"It is like a portrait but it tells a story, so this would be people pretending to act this story out." Hermione explained.

"Don't you think they would get bored of doing the same thing over and over?"

"It isn't like that, they tape it, and the actors only have to do it once."

"Hmmm, alright. Well when we go to Mum's for Christmas we should see the movie! That would be a right laugh!"

"You're right! We could make Harry and Ron watch it too!" Hermione giggled.

"I can't wait!" Ginny said sarcastically, "Only two more days until we go back!"

And with those parting words they left for their separate beds excited to get home to see their families.

Those last to days at Hogwarts flew by in a flash, they could hardly believe they were already on the train, almost to the Platform.

When the train pulled up to the Platform, Hermione and Ginny ran to be the first ones off the train, successfully they exited and ran over to greet Ron and Harry who had come to collect them.

A/N2: Ok, I know its short, but fear not! There will be another chapter about the movie. Don't worry, I wont go into detail. ;)

Thanks for reading, and I would love if you would review!

Love from,

Molly!


End file.
